


Facing the Music

by Ripetomato1802



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bands, Cheating, Drama, Homophobia, M/M, Morally Neutral Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Music, Romance, deceit is called Damien
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripetomato1802/pseuds/Ripetomato1802
Summary: Vigil Storm Knows 3 things will always be constants in his life 1. His anxiety 2. His love of art such as music, drawing, and painting. 3. Drama.   Read as Virgil struggles through this insane highschool full of highs lows betrayals and romance and making friends like the lovable art geek Patton, Roman the overdramatic drama kid, Logan the closed off poet, Damien the fame craving actor and boyfriend, and Remus the raunchy comedian.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 16





	Facing the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! This is my First Fic ever so please be kind but also if you want to give constructive criticism I strive to be better! anyway, just some background about the school in this fanfic.  
> The school is for child progeny's who are really good at art or in the art business so Acting, Singing, musical theater, theater techs, cameramen, stunt doubles, painters, people who draw traditionally and digitally, poets, etc. Also, the song that I based this chapter off of is butterflies by Gabbie Hanna. Ok, I hope you enjoy the fanfic!

Ever since Virgil Storm was a young child he was shy, he never wanted to speak to his peers. His parents found this strange. However, they ignored this and thought he would grow out of it, However, when Virgil had a panic attack when lost in a local grocery store they couldn’t ignore it any longer. Virgil was soon after diagnosed with anxiety. Virgil thought something was wrong with him and that if anyone found out they would think he was weird so he became even more closed off from his peers. 

During this time Virgil took a liking to the arts, he loved painting and drawing but, his real passion was music he learned almost all types of guitar he learned to play the ukelele and the piano, but he loved singing the most. It was a medium he could express his feelings through song and get all his emotions. Soon after his parents found out, they loved his art but ignored his music, this even prompted them to enroll him into an arts-oriented middle school. Virgil never knew why but his father always had a vendetta toward music so Virgil hid his musical talents while still practicing alone, but he loved showing his parents his art. The reason for this was because his parents are art critics he knew his mother at least thought he could make it as an artist but thought his musical dreams were a crackpot. 

Virgil then started his final year of middle school where he met his first two friends Damien Cyrus A average-sized boy who had apparently had a penchant for lying, you see Damien was cast out from every social circle meanwhile Virgil chose to stay away from social interaction. Virgil didn’t know why he did it Maybe he felt sympathy? Who knows but the next day he saw Damien Sitting by himself so building all his courage he went up to his table and said: “Hello I’m Virgil can I sit here?” Damien didn’t speak at first making Virgil’s brain go into overdrive ‘What if I upset them’ ‘What if they think I’m a freak’ ‘What if he hates me’. Damien’s words broke Virgil from his thoughts “Hey I’m Damien and sure I guess” Damien responded in an uninterested tone. So Virgil sat with Damien during lunch that day, which turned into weeks, which turned into months.

Soon Damien and Virgil were Best friends and soon they brought another into the fold. Remus Prince. Remus Prince is one of the Prince bothers his brother Roman is at the top of the social food chain with his boyfriend Patton Smith and their psychophants, people who adored them and didn’t question their choices, Virgil thought it was weird, yes Roman was good at acting and Patton did make good art but why obsess over people just like you? Damien thought different he craved the type of attention that Roman and Patton got and when the opportunity arose Damien took a chance to climb the social ladder. Remus Prince went too far with jokes some times but eventually, his brother’s influence wouldn’t save him. One day Remus misgendered someone named Joan, Virgil didn’t know them because they had none of the same classes and Virgil only talked to Damien but from what he heard they were into directing and were pretty cool. Remus did feel remorse for his actions because he actually didn’t know about Joan’s pronouns but nonetheless, with people’s dwindling patience he was dropped down the social ladder so Damien befriended Remus. Virgil didn’t know how the friendship started but he didn’t care, soon he also befriended Remus and found his raunchy comedy almost endearing “Hey Virgil if you choked a smurf what color would their face be?” almost.

Soon summer hit and Virgil would hangout with Remus and Damien but mostly Damien soon the days hanging out turned into being together 24/7 for 2 months until one night. “Hey Vee what do you think people think about us?” Damien asked softly “I don’t know Dee probably that were freaks” Virgil replied with a slight chuckle trying to hide his insecurity. “Why do they think that though? What have we ever done to them!” Damien Volleyed back exasperated. “Nothing but I guess that’s why they dislike us,” Virgil said trying to creep sadness from seeping into his words. “What do you mean?” Damien replied puzzled. “They all try so hard to fit in so when they see someone not trying and still making friends it might make them frustrated,” Virgil said his words carrying as much conviction he could muster. “Hey, Vee do you think I actually sing well,” Damien asked his voice riddled with insecurity “Hell yeah dude if everyone thinks Roman prince can sing well then we both could knock him out of the water!” Virgil said trying to pick up the atmosphere. “Both of us? I didn’t know you sang Vee” Damien replied ‘Shit I just outed myself’ “uh yeah I do just a little” Virgil said as nervousness was layered into his voice. “Can I listen?” Damien asked quietly “Uh, Sure” Virgil pulled up a video he recorded on his phone of him singing a random song, he doesn’t know he has hundreds of those videos trying to see if he can get better at singing. “Vee you sound amazing and there are hundreds of videos here dude!” Damien said astonished. ‘ah, shit’ “Well thanks Dee,” Virgil said genuinely “Well if we’re freaks…. Can we be freaks together?” Damien asked unable to keep the fear in his voice contained. In those moments Virgil saw a red flashing sign saying ‘DANGER’ in his mind but all he could think is This is gonna hurt. He then leaned down and took Damien in for a kiss “I’d love that” Virgil said playfully loving the slight blush that dusted Damien’s cheeks.

Virgil went home ecstatic. Virgil had his first boyfriend, those words sounded unreal in his head, Virgil came home at around 7:30 pm and he went straight to his room and started listening to a love song and practicing his piano feeling the happiest he’s ever been!. Soon dinner was ready and Virgil went downstairs and ate with his parents going through the motion’s and finishing up and going to sleep…. Until he realized what tomorrow was you see Virgil’s Parents had enrolled him at “Califonia’s middle school of the Arts” a bland name Virgil agrees the creator of the school must suck with naming things. However, it was a very prestigious school that need a portfolio and applications to get in and only the best of the best or the richest of the rich to get into and tomorrow everyone who applied would see if they got in. Virgil knows Remus got in after all the Prince family like the name entails were loaded. Virgil also knows Roman’s boyfriend Patton got in because his father is the current headmaster for the school. On the other hand, Virgil and Damien are depending on getting in through sheer talent. Though Damien like Virgil wants to pursue music he is confident that if he does acting he can 100% get into “California School of Arts High”. Alongside Damien Virgil also did art and turned in his portfolio hoping to get in as his parents thought he was more likely to get in with his art. Now it’s 1:30 am and he’s freaking out ‘What if I get rejected!’ ‘what if Damien breaks up with me because I didn’t get in!’ ‘wow a boyfriend for 6 hours is very pathetic that’s very on-brand for me.' After his nightly scheduled freakout, Virgil goes to sleep.

The next day Virgil wakes up and looks at his clock “2:00 pm” yea that should be right he groggily gets up and does his morning routine getting dressed and walks downstairs “Hey mom.” he says while midway through he yawns. “Hey Honey the reply to your application came in today” Immediately Virgil is alert and dashing toward his mother and finds his father in the kitchen waiting for him to open the letter he does so and sees “Virgil Storm you have been accepted to the California school of arts high under our artist program” seeing those words before his eye gives him butterflies he just hopes those butterflies don’t break his heart.


End file.
